Sorcerer's Stone is Mine
by Ms.Glasses1Million.Mask
Summary: "Aku hanya seorang Wizard yang frustasi karena harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit. Sangat pahit—sebagai seorang yang terbuang. Dilupakan. Mereka semua menganggapku sudah mati! Dan wanita yang aku cintai telah menikah dengan pria lain. Keberuntungan yang aku peroleh sejak lahir mungkin sama banyaknya dengan kesialan yang menimpaku seumur hidup."


**Sorcers Stone is Mine**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, all belong to JK Rowling. I don't take any profit of this fanfic.**

**Canon Modified&OC.**

* * *

**My World**

Dari mana aku harus memulai ini? Perkenalan? _Huh_? Aku pikir itu sudah biasa. Banyak dari sekian cerita diawali dengan perkenalan para karakter utamanya. Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan hal yang sama? Kau ingin aku melakukannya? Sungguh? Ah ya ... ada istilah yang mengatakan 'tak kenal maka tak sayang'.

Ohh—tentu saja! Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyayangiku ... _Give me a break!_

Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata. Jelas aku bukan seorang puitikus, atau seniman semacam itu. Aku hanya seorang _Wizard_ yang frustasi karena harus menerima kenyataan yang pahit. Sangat pahit—sebagai seorang yang terbuang. Tidak! bukan terbuang, tapi terlupakan. Mereka semua menganggapku sudah mati! Dan wanita yang aku cintai telah menikah dengan pria lain. _Huh_ ... bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Mungkin juga sekarang ini ia telah memiliki anak-anak yang lucu.

Yeah ... dan aku? Bagaimana dengan ku?

Kehidupanku tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Memangnya kau berpikir seperti apa? Seolah aku tau apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu. _Enough! _ Jangan membuat ku bertambah frustasi.

Aku tinggal di Roma, Italia—bersama ibuku tercinta, dan jagoan kecilku. Istriku meninggal dunia saat melahirkan anak pertama kami. Dan sekarang ini jelas aku menduda. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang _Unspeakable _untuk Departemen Misteri dalam Kementrian Sihir Italia. Pekerjaan yang cukup mumpuni. Bertugas meneliti, dan mengumpulkan berbagai informasi yang masih menjadi misteri bagi para penyihir. Para _Unspeakable _seperti aku biasa meneliti tentang misteri ramalan, misteri di balik tabir kematian, dan misteri pergerakan waktu. Penelitian yang aku lakukan tidak berhenti dan terus menerus. Sifat pekerjaan yang bisa dianggap sangat rahasia. Yang membuat posisi yang aku duduki ini menjadi salah satu posisi yang tidak bisa diduduki oleh penyihir biasa. Pengangkatan para _Unspeakable _baru hanya bisa dilakukan beberapa tahun sekali dan jumlahnya sangat terbatas.

Walaupun aku sibuk, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin memberikan perhatian pada jagoan kecilku. Aku tidak mau dia kekurangan perhatian. Terlebih aku adalah seorang _single parent_. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk jagoan kecilku. Yeah ... walaupun Ibuku juga sangat _care_ pada jagoan kecilku. Cucu semata wayang yang sangat dikasihinya. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah _Daddy_-nya.

Selepas peperangan yang sangat dahsyat, yang mengguncang sekolah sihir terkemuka Hogwarts beberapa tahun silam —kekacauan berkat Dia-yang-tidak-boleh-di-sebut-namanya— Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang mengambil alih Kementrian Sihir di Inggris. Memporak-porandakan kota London saat itu. Tahun yang sangat kelam. Tetapi tentu saja, tahun itu sudah lewat dan telah berlalu. Syukurlah! Awal yang baru. Kedamaian yang tentram. Lord Voldemort sudah hancur menjadi abu. _The-boy-who-lived-twice_ —Harry Potter telah berhasil menumpas Voldemort dari muka bumi.

Petualangan. Takdir. Dan tentu saja—pengorbanan. Perjuangan mati-matian menghancurkan _Horcrux_ Voldemort yang tersimpan di dalam benda-benda seperti—_Tom Ridle's Diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Salazar Slytherin Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, The Diadem Of Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini The Snack, _dan_ Harry Potter Himself_. Berbekal keberanian _The Golden Trio _bertualang memburu Horcrux itu dan menghancurkannya satu per satu. Dengan berbagai banyak peristiwa yang mereka alami, penyiksaan dengan kutukan Cruciatus yang dilakukan Bellatrix Lestrange kepada Hermione Granger di Malfoy's Manor yang berujung pada kematian Dobby, pendewasaan Ronald Weasley yang berujung dengan pertemuannya dengan Harry Potter yang lalu menemukan _Godric Gryfindor Sword_ di dasar sebuah danau yang membeku—yang kemudian di gunakannya untuk menghancurkan _Salazar Slytherin Locket_. Kisah tentang 3 buah benda Relikui Kematian—dan juga kebohongan Narcissa Malfoy kepada Voldemort yang mengatakan Harry Poter sudah mati.

Sejarah kelam yang menorehkan luka pada dunia sihir. Sejarah yang sengaja disembunyikan detailnya oleh Kementrian karena alasan klise dan tidak jelas. Pisau bermata dua, tapi hanya orang bodoh yang tidak belajar dari sejarah.

Tunggu dulu. Kau mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengetahui semua peristiwa itu dengan begitu detail. Dan mungkin juga kau bertanya-tanya siapa aku ini yang begitu sok tau. Seolah mengenal baik mereka-mereka yang aku sebutkan diatas tadi._ The Golden Trio, Malfoy's Family..._

Cukup dengan menyimak, dan kau akan mengerti.

Biarkan aku membawa mu kembali ke tahun 1991. Tahun itu adalah tahun pertamaku di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

* * *

_Year 1991..._

Aku adalah seorang pangeran. Pewaris tahta. Anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga terpandang, termahsyur, terkaya, ter ... apalagi? Seorang anak keturunan _pureblood_. Dengan ras Italy-Inggris. Lahir dengan bernama belakang Rowling yang terkenal. Kau ingin mengetahui nama lengkapku? Kau ingin mengetahuinya? Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Perkenalkan, namaku RIO JABS ROWLING. Bagaimana? Terdengar keren ya? Hmm ... terimakasih atas pujiannya. Tenang saja. Aku bukan tipe orang yang besar kepala.

Kalau kau mendengar apa-apa yang aku sebutkan tadi, kau pasti berpikir bahwa kehidupanku sempurna. _Sangat sempurna_. Yeah ... aku selalu mendapat apapun yang aku inginkan. Segalanya—kecuali kasih sayang, perhatian, dan kepedulian dari seorang ibu.

Mungkin, hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu adalah—seorang ibu yang jahat, tidak peduli, dan hanya menghabiskan hidupnya untuk berfoya-foya—gambaran ibu tiri di drama opera sabun muggle.

Tebakan yang keliru.

Tentu saja tidak. Mom, adalah sosok paling kuat yang pernah aku kenal. Aku sangat menyayangi Mom lebih dari apapun. Begitupun juga sebaliknya, Mom pasti menyayangiku. Walaupun ia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Tapi aku tahu itu ... aku berusaha yakin akan yang aku tahu. Ibuku... berbeda. Apa yang membuatnya berbeda—haruskah aku mengatakan ini?

Ibuku tidak waras. Tidak waras itu berarti gila. Ya, ia mungkin terlihat tidak waras, _secara fisik_ akan terlihat seperti itu. Seperti seorang yang tengah mengalami frustasi berat, mungkin kecanduan, merintih, menangis, dan berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti pasien di rumah sakit jiwa_. _Mahluk laknat terkutuk Voldemort lah yang telah membuat ibuku tersayang terlihat bagaikan orang tidak waras seperti itu. Kenangan yang terlalu pahit bahkan untuk sekedar dipikirkan. Untukmu, jangan sekali-kali menyebut ibuku gila, tidak waras atau semacamnya. Karena kalau kau sampai berani mengatakannya, aku tidak akan segan-segan melontarkan kutukan menyakitkan padamu. Entah itu kutukan ilegal seperti kutukan Cruciatus, atau lebih parah lagi kutukan mematikan Avada Kedavra. Aku bersungguh-sungguh—bukan berarti untuk dicoba.

Berbicara tentang ibuku sangat menyedihkan. Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Dad, adalah seseorang yang amat sangat aku kagumi. Sosok ayah yang patut dipuja. Kau tahu? Ia sangat menyayangi Mom sampai detik ini. Dad tidak pernah menghiraukan tanggapan orang lain tentang istrinya. Dad bahkan selalu mengistimewakan Mom. Aku kagum padanya. Cinta Dad pada Mom begitu besar. Seandainya si Hidung Tepos itu tak pernah ada, mungkin kami adalah keluarga darah murni yang sempurna.

Dad adalah salah seorang anggota Dewan Sekolah sihir Hogwarts yang juga sekaligus seorang _High Inquisitor. High Inquisitor _sendiri adalah orang yang ditunjuk oleh Kementerian Sihir untuk ditugaskan sebagai pengawas pemerintah dalam publik (misalnya sekolah, rumah sakit, dan sebagainya) yang bertugas mengawasi dan memastikan apakah lembaga-lembaga tersebut telah menjalankan prosedur kerja dan memperkerjakan pegawai yang sesuai dengan ketentuan yang telah ditetapkan oleh Kementrian Sihir atau tidak. Tim _High Inquisitor _akan memberikan laporan secara berkala mengenai evaluasi kinerja lembaga yang bersangkutan pada Kementrian. Tim ini juga memiliki wewenang untuk mencopot pegawai yang tidak ahli dengan pekerjaannya dan menggantinya dengan penyihir yang dianggap lebih berkompeten. Dengan kata lain—posisi Dad cukup berpengaruh di Kementrian.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berusaha mempelajari beberapa mantra non-verbal dari sebuah buku yang aku beli bersama Dad dari toko Flourish and Blottsbeberapa minggu lalu di Diagon Alley. _Woo_ ... kau tahu? Aku sangat antusias membaca dan mempelajarinya. Bukan hanya mantra, tapi juga buku pembelajaran lain seperti Transfigurasi, Arithmancy, Ramuan dan yang sedikit membosankan untukku... Herbology. Bagaimana aku harus dituntut untuk mengenal tentang berbagai macam tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Di temani oleh _Gris _kucing kesayanganku yang berwarna kelabu—aku meninggalkan buku-buku itu sejenak di kursi panjang. Membaringkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan halaman belakang _Rowling Luxury Estate. _Mengamati langit cerah tanpa mendung dengan awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan. Aku memejamkan mata ... merasakan desir angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat _Dark Brown Caesar Hair-_ku melambai. Sinar matahari yang menghangatkan menyentuh dan meresap kedalam setiap bagian pori-pori kulitku. Semerbak harum beraneka ragam bunga yang dulu ditanam Mom dan GrandmaTessa juga memberikan sensasi tersendiri. Kicauan burung yang beterbangan liar dan membentuk sarang di atas pohon cedar besar di ujung sana masuk kedalam telinga, kepala dan pikiranku.

Pagi yang indah.

"_Tssstt..."_

Aku sedikit membuka mata. Menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Kau yang melakukannya Gris? Kau mendesis?" Gris menatapku dengan mata biru terangnya dan mengeong pelan di atas dadaku.

Tapi tunggu—Gris seekor kucing. Kucing tidak mendesis. Itu mungkin hanya perasaanku. Yahh... halusinasi.

"_Tsssstt ... jangan kau lakukan itu."_

"_Aku senang mengamatinya."_

"_Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya!"_

"_Aku hanya ingin melihatnya lebih dekat."_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan hanya seperti desisan. Melainkan suara seseorang yang tengah berbicara.

"Siapa itu?!" Aku terbangun dalam posisi duduk. Menjatuhkan Gris yang tengah meringkuk di atas perutku. Menatap ke sekeliling. Menajamkan inderaku.

"Ohh, maafkan aku Gris. Apakah kau juga mendengarnya?" Aku mengusap bulu-bulu Gris yang sehalus kapas. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara-suara itu.

Suara—desisan itu—sering aku dengar. Aku mendengarnya setiap kali pikiranku kosong atau sedang melamun. Entah yang aku dengar itu memang nyata adanya atau hanya halusinasi, selama ini aku selalu mengabaikan asal suara itu. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar penasaran. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mencari sumber suara itu ke mana karena setiap kali aku tersadar suara-suara itu sudah lenyap.

"Apa mungkin aku sudah gila? Kau berpikir aku gila Gris?" Gris mengeong pelan, memanjat tubuhku meraih bibirku dengan hidung merahnya yang basah dan mengendusnya. Aku tertawa sekaligus merasa geli dengan apa yang dilakukan kucing peliharaanku.

Aku menghentikan endus-mengendus Gris yang sudah seperti _puppy_ itu, hanya saja bedanya Gris tidak menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencoba menjilati wajahku. Tentu tidak. Gris seekor kucing, bukan anjing. Aku menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalaku. Hingga saat aku berusaha untuk bangun dan berdiri aku pun terjatuh. Seekor ular kecil berwarna hijau daun dengan berbintik coklat tengah melilit pergelangan kakiku.

Menyingkirkan ular itu dengan salah satu buku tebal yang ada di kursi panjang, aku menatap Gris yang tengah menancapkan kuku-kukunya di tanah berumput dan bulu-bulu halusnya kini berdiri seperti landak. Gris memberikan tatapan perlawanan pada ular itu. Ular itu mendesis menegakkan kepalanya seolah memberikan peringatan. Aku menyingkirkan ular itu jauh-jauh dengan satu pukulan pada buku tebal yang aku pegang. Ular itu terpental cukup jauh. Dan ia mendesis lagi. Namun kali ini desisan ular itu entah mengapa terdengar berbeda. Dari desisan itu aku seperti mendengarnya tengah berbicara padaku.

Ular itu melata ke arahku dan mendesis.

"_Tsssttt... jangan takut nak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." _ aku menyeret diriku ke belakang, menarik Gris yang masih memasang ancang-ancang menyerang kedalam dekapanku.

"_Percayalah nak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."_

Ular itu semakin dekat melata ke arahku. Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata mencoba mengusir halusinasi yang ada dalam kepalaku. Tapi toh tidak ada hasil. Yang sedang aku alami saat ini, bukanlah imajinasi atau halusinasi yang ada dalam kepalaku. Ini sungguhan.

"_Mau apa kau? Menjauh dari ku!" _Bagus! Sekarang ini aku pasti sudah gila! Karena aku berbicara dengan seekor ular. Tapi entah mengapa ucapanku tadi justru terdengar seperti desisan. Desisan yang sama seperti ular itu.

Ular itu menegakkan kepalanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Tssstt... aku hanya ingin menjadi teman mu."_

"_Teman? Kau bercanda? Kau membuat aku takut! Menjauhlah!." _perintahku kepada ular hijau berbintik coklat itu. Dan ohh—aku benar-benar mendesis sekarang!

"_Kau bisa memastikan aku tidak akan menyakiti mu nak.." _ ular itu menundukkan kepalanya melingkar membentuk lingkaran.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, menatap ngeri pada ular yang tengah melingkar itu. Di sisi lain aku berusaha untuk mengalahkan rasa takutku. Toh itu hanya ular kecil. Tetapi, ada hal yang masih tidak bisa aku mengerti. Mengapa ular itu bisa berbicara padaku? Dan aku pun bisa mengerti apa yang ular itu ucapkan.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh ular hijau berbintik coklat itu, dengan takut-takut dan penuh antisipasi. Siapa tau ular itu berbisa. Aku bisa merasakan tangan ku sedikit gemetar. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi aku sudah bisa menyentuh kulit bersisik ular itu. Namun, aku tersentak oleh suara Dad yang menggema meneriakkan nama ku. Aku menolehkan kepala ku ke asal suara. Aku bangkit dari duduk dan mengambil semua buku yang ada di kursi panjang, memanggil Gris yang masih menatap tajam pada si ular. Aku berlari kencang meninggalkan si ular hijau berbintik cokat itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dengan Gris yang mengekor di belakangku tanpa suara.

Berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersengal, aku masih terus berlari, dengan berbagai macam pikiran bodoh yang mengusikku. Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat ular itu tadi, akhirnya pengelihatanku mendapati pintu hitam besar berukir rumit, tinggi menjulang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dan sedang terbuka lebar. Di depannya, berdiri seorang pria memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang terlihat amat pas ditubuhnya, dan sangat _matching_ dengan celana bahan panjang berwarna kelabu yang halus selembut sutera yang ia pakai. Dan dengan jubah panjang khas penyihir berwarna kelabu yang senada dengan bawahannya, ia terlihat gagah dan berwibawa. Ia memakai sepatu hitam yang licin mengkilat—yang aku yakin setiap ketuk langkahnya akan mengintimidasi anak buahnya di kantor. Dan... ia memberikan senyum hangatnya padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum tipis di sudut bibirku. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan ekspresi kebingungan yang masih menghiasi raut wajahku. Aku berlari kecil dengan langkah tak beraturan, yang alhasil membuat kakiku tersandung dan aku terjatuh. Buku-buku yang aku pegang berserakan di teras. Lututku tergores dan mengeluarkan darah. Aku meringis. _Uuh_... perih. Dad melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menghampiriku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Dad yang sudah ada di sampingku.

Aku hanya meringis menahan sakit.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, _son _" Dad mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dari balik jubah kelabunya. Mengayunkannya tongkat sihirnya pada luka di lututku sembari menggumamkan mantra penyembuh non verbal.

"Thanks Dad" aku tersenyum melihat lukaku yang perlahan tertutup dan hilang tanpa bekas. Aku mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan dengan dibantu Dad. Setelah selesai, kami berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Dad yang merengkuh pundakku untuk masuk ke dalam.

Kami melewati pintu besar menjulang tinggi berwarna hitam yang berparaskan kayu mahoni. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina klimis yang tersisir rapi kebelakang tengah berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil mengetukkan kakinya di lantai. Senyum angkuh menghiasi wajahnya.

"Itulah mengapa aku memanggil mu." Dad menganggukkan kepalanya kepada anak laki-laki itu sembari tersenyum ramah. Aku mengerling sekilas dan mendengus sebal kepada anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina itu. Entah kenapa, senyum angkuhnya membuat aku muak.

"Anggap saja seperti di Malfoy's Manor." Dad mengacak rambutku dan berlalu pergi. "Bersenang-senanglah,_ boys!"_

Mata kelabunya tertuju pada buku-buku yang ada di dekapanku.

"Belajar Jabs?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu berbasa-basi. Innerku berteriak,_Tidak! Drake. Aku berniat membakar buku-buku ini! _Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku belajar.

"Yah, begitulah." Aku menaruh buku-buku yang ku bawa di atas meja bundar di pojok ruangan dan membantingnya dengan cukup keras.

Anak laki-laki menyebalkan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar membaca isi buku itu." Senyum sinis menghiasi wajah pucatnya yang seperti mayat.

"Terserah apa katamu, Drake." Aku menghiraukannya dan melangkah menjauh. Aku berteriak mencari Finch untuk menyuruhnya membereskan buku-buku yang aku taruh di meja bundar tadi.

"Finch! Finch!" Teriakkanku menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Draco Malfoy mengekor di belakangku.

Finch muncul secara tiba-tiba. Kalau mungkin ia muncul sembari menggumamkan kata _'boo' _aku yakin ia sudah pasti mirip seperti _Casper_, hantu baik hati di film kartun Muggle.

"Tuan muda Jabs memanggil Finch," cicit Finch.

"Yeah, tentu saja Jabs memanggilmu bodoh!" Draco mengucapkannya sinis. Aku sempat melirik si muka mayat sekilas, mengumpat dalam hati.

_Dasar kau idiot. Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh! Hanya aku yang boleh memperlakukan peri rumah ku secara tidak layak! _itu hanya innerku, tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya kepada si muka mayat menyebalkan satu ini. Jangan menganggap aku takut padanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin berdebat dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Debat kusir yang membuang-buang waktu.

"Pergi dan bereskan buku-bukuku yang ada di meja bundar sana" perintah ku. "Dan Finch, jangan ada satu pun bukuku yang sampai rusak!"

"Baik Tuan, Finch akan berhati-hati membereskannya."

"Bagus. Pergi sana!" Finch berlalu pergi. Aku mengajak si muka mayat untuk berbincang di meja bar.

Aku duduk di kursi tinggi meja bar mewah ala muggledi kota Paris yang berinterior kelas atas milik Dad, dengan Draco di sampingku. Aku bisa berbangga hati. Karena, meja bar yang di miliki Lucius di Malfoy's Manor tidak se_elegant_ milik Dad. Draco Malfoy membuka jubah penyihir berwarna hitam keunguannya yang mahal dan menaruhnya tidak jauh disampingnya. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Lagi-lagi aku merasa muak. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku begitu kepada seorang Draco Malfoy. Entahlah, aku tidak menyukainya. Bukan berarti aku membencinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyuruh si bodoh Finch membereskan buku mu, Jabs. Siapa yang akan melayani kita kalau begini?" Draco mencibir ke arahku.

Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. "Kau seorang penyihir, Drake. Kau bisa memanggil gelas-gelas dan minuman itu dengan sedikit bergumam." aku balik mencibir padanya, dan Draco Malfoy hanya tertawa. Keluarga darah murni _bangsawan_ selalu mengenalkan anak mereka kepada sihir bahkan sejak mereka baru berjalan. Terbiasa memberikan tongkat sihir kepada anak mereka—dan tak ada yang peduli dengan peraturan. Itu bisa dikelabui.

"Jangan mengajariku untuk itu, Jabs. Tentu saja kita bisa melakukannya hanya dengan mengayunkan tongkat sihir." jelas Draco. "Dad baru akan membelikanku tongkat sihir lusa. Dan apakah kau sudah mendapati tongkat sihirmu, Jabs?"

"Belum. Aku juga belum membelinya, Drake." jawabku malas.

"Lalu panggillah Finch kalau begitu."

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu." jawabku singkat.

"Terserah. Jangan berpikir aku mau melayani mu." Draco bangkit dari duduknya. Memutari meja bar dan berusaha meraih gelas tinggi dan sebotol butterbeer yang tertata rapi dan sejajar di dalam buffet.

Aku tersenyum sinis kearah Draco. "Ambil sendiri kalau kau mau." ujar Draco, menuang butterbeer dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Tak usah repot-repot, Drake." aku menggumamkan mantra panggil non verbal—dengan tongkat sihir cadangan milik Dad—dan dengan segera satu gelas tinggi dan sebotol butterbeeryang ada dalam buffet melayang ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat Draco hampir menyemburkan butterbeernya.

"Dari mana kau mempelajarinya?" Draco melotot takjub—atau iri ke arahku.

Aku tertawa senang melihat wajah pucat Draco Malfoy terlihat sebal.

"Tentu saja, dari buku-buku yang aku sendiri _tidak yakin benar-benar aku baca_." Aku melafalkannya persis seperti sindiran Draco tadi. Menuang butterbeer, aku menghirupnya perlahan. Draco Malfoy masih memasang wajah kesal.

Sebenarnya aku benar-benar malas berbincang dengan Draco. Kalau aku bisa memilih antara berbicara dengan Draco atau Gris, aku lebih memiih Gris. Walaupun mungkin Gris tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan. Omong-omong dimana Gris? Seingatku Gris mengekor di belakangku tadi. Hmm, biarlah ... mungkin ia tengah bermalas-malasan di sofa dekat perapian. Seperti biasa.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kananku. Tik tok, tiga empat... lima. Draco Malfoy masih antusias bercerita tentang keinginannya menjadi anggota tim _Quiditch _saat masuk hogwarts nanti. Entah apa yang membuatnya sebegitu antusias. Ketenaran dan popularitas? Mungkin saja. Hey, mengapa aku jadi selalu berpikir negatif kepada Draco. Jangan menganggapku tidak berperasaan. Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku pikirkan. Draco memulai lagi dengan topik baru. Syukurlah! Karena aku sudah kelewat bosan dengannya yang membanggakan diri sendiri tentang kemahirannya dan dalam urusan terbang dan keberhasilan percobaan pertamanya. Yang benar saja Drake! Aku masih sangat mengingat kejadian di mana kau tidak bisa mengontrol sapu terbangmu. Dan alhasil membuatku dan Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Draco benar-benar _berhasil_ tersangkut dengan mulus di dahan pohon besar halaman belakang Malfoy's Manor.

"Kau sudah memikirkan asrama mana yang akan kau pilih nanti, Jabs?" Draco meneguk butterbeer_-_nya yang terakhir. "Jangan sampai kau salah memilih Jabs. Penyihir berdarah murni kalangan bangsawan seperti kita sangat layak dan sudah pasti di tempatkan di Slyterin."

Asrama mana yang akan aku pilih nanti? Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk masuk asrama Ravenclaw. Sama seperti Mom. Terlebih lagi aku terbilang gila belajar. Tidak, bukan gila belajar. Aku hanya senang memahami apa yang sudah aku pelajari dengan sangat baik. Tapi, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan masuk asrama Slytherin. Atas keinginan Dad. Juga berdasarkan fakta, sebagian penyihir berdarah murni berkalangan bangsawan di tempatkan di Slytherin. Apakah aku salah satunya?

"Entahlah. Aku belum sempat memikirkannya." aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

"Demi Merlin Jabs! Apa maksudmu belum sempat memikirkannya? Kau harus segera memikirkannya. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai ditempatkan di asrama Hufflepuf? Ah, _Man! _itu asrama penampungan untuk orang terbuang yang tidak diterima di asrama manapun." Draco mendecakkan lidahnya. "Atau Gryfindor, _damn it! _Sebagian besar penghuninya adalah para _Mudblood _dan para darah penghianat. Aku tidak akan sudi bersentuhan dengan mereka!" memasang raut wajah menjijikan yang berlebihan dengan iris abu-abunya berkilat penuh keyakinan.

"G_eez, _Drake. Seberapa rendah kau memandang mereka?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menyutujui apa yang aku katakan, Jabs?"

"Mengapa aku harus menyetujuimu?" tantangku.

Draco menatapku dengan kesinisannya, "karena kita penyihir darah murni berkalangan bangsawan. Kalangan kita sungguh tidak layak di tempatkan di tempat yang tidak tepat. Oke, mungkin Ravenclaw tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau menjadi salah satu dari penghuni asrama itu. Sebagian besar penghuninya, menurut cerita yang aku ketahui dari Dad, sangatlah membosankan. Hampir seluruh dari mereka gila belajar. Kutu buku, kau tau?." Aku bisa melihat sebegitu besarnya usaha Draco meyakinkanku.

"Mom adalah Ravenclaw, dan dia—

"Kenapa kau tidak meihat ayah mu, Jabs? Ayahmu Slytherin, bukankah seharusnya kau juga memiliki keinginan untuk memasuki asrama yang sama seperti ayahmu?" Draco menyela perkataanku.

Aku tidak tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terlintas di pikiran Draco saat ini? Sungguh! Cara pemikiran dan sudut pandangnya memang sudah diracuni berbagai hal negatif tentang muggle. Apalagi mudblood yang dikategorikan sebagai pencuri, dan _halfblood_ sebagai darah penghianat, berbeda dengan kalangan pureblood yang terkesan agung. Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya seorang Draco Malfoy ingin ungkapkan. Bukan sekedar tidak menginginkan aku yang dianggap sahabatnya masuk asrama lain selain Slytherin. Tetapi ada yang lain.

"Tidak seperti itu, Drake." jelasku.

"Apanya yang tidak. Sudahlah, Jabs. Kau-aku-dan-Blaise sudah berteman sejak kecil. Kita akan memasuki asrama yang sama, yaitu Slytherin. Camkan itu." _Lho, mengapa si muka mayat ini jadi mengatur ku. Katakan yang sebenarnya kalau kau takut kehilangan seorang jenius seperti ku, Malfoy! _

"Well,aku akan mempertimbangkan hal itu." lebih baik berkata 'ya' agar si muka mayat menyebalkan satu ini bungkam.

"Tidak perlu ada pertimbangan untuk itu, Jabs. Kita akan berjaya dan tenar kalau berada di Slytherin." Nah, kau lihat itu? benar _'kan_ apa kataku tadi. Draco Malfoy tipikal cari sensasi yang haus kekuasaan. Popularitas dan ketenaran.

_Disgusting!_

"Ya. Terserah kau saja, Malfoy." Aku beranjak dari kursi tinggi meja bar, si muka mayat menatapku dengan memicingkan iris kelabunya.

"Mau kemana, Jabs?"

"Menemui Mom. " jawabku singkat dan berlalu pergi mengabaikan Draco.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati ruang tengah Rowling Luxury Estate yang berinterior bak istina kerajaan di Roma. Tembok berlapiskan kain khusus warna putih bergaris silver. Sofa empuk berwarna hitam model klasik berjajar setengah lingkaran lengkap beserta meja persegi panjangnya, dan lantainya dilapisi permadani tebal berbulu asli kulit harimau putih albino yang langka di tengah ruangan. Lampu kristal raksasa yang terbuat dari emas murni yang di hiasi _blue diamond _dan berlian di sekelilingnya, tergantung indah nan elegant. Dekorasi burung _phoenix_ dan Naga Bertanduk Norwegia berwarna perak dan perunggu tergantung di setiap sudut kayu mahoni berukir rumit di langit-langit atap, seolah menjaga lukisan yang ada di ruangan itu. Lukisan besar terpajang di tengah ruangan, gambar seorang pria tua berstelan jas mewah berwarna hitam. Mata hijau hazelnya terpancar, rambut putih beruban yang mengisyaratkan banyaknya pengalaman yang sudah ia dapat, dengan senyum angkuh nan arogant. Ia adalah seorang pesohor dan ilmuwan terkenal 'Alesandro Nelson Rowling' _Il mio nonno._

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku dengan penuh rasa angkuh. Melangkah lurus kedepan tanpa menghiraukan Draco yang mengekor di belakangku, aku menaiki tangga pualam berbentuk spiral di sudut ruang tengah yang menuju ruang atas. Di ruang atas Rowling Luxury Estate, hanya terdapat 4 kamar tidur dan 2 balkon yang menuju sudut halaman belakang dan halaman utama. Berbeda dengan ruang bawah yang terdapat ruang tamu besar, ruang tengah, dapur, ruang makan, ruang santai yang terdapat meja bar, 2 ruang kerja, 5 ruang kamar tidur, perpustakaan, halaman belakang yang menenangkan pikiran walaupun tak seluas halaman utama kami, dan ruang bawah tanah. Mengapa aku jadi membicarakan soal seluk-beluk _Luxury_ ini? Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Kau tahu? Luas lahan Rowling Luxury Estate tidaklah seluas Malfoy's Manor. Hanya berbeda beberapa meter persegi. Tetapi tentunya jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan _Zabini's Mansion_. Kenapa hal itu harus di permasalahkan? _Nevermind._

"Kau yakin ingin masuk bersamaku?" Aku menghentikan langkah menatap Draco, sebelum mendorong pintu besar berparaskan kayu mahoni berwarna hitam berukir di depan kami.

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu padaku?" Draco mengatakannya dengan tidak nyaman. Suaranya terdengar sedikit tertahan, dan aku bisa melihat ia berusaha mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Sudah berapa lama kita bersama, Jabs. Ayolah ... jangan memasang wajah canggung seperti itu. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Mommy Avey." ungkap Draco dengan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Aku mungkin bisa mempercayai Draco. Bertahun-tahun berteman, menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain, bercanda, tertawa. Saat kami masih begitu polos, dan Draco belum se-menyebalkan sekarang. Masa kecil yang bahagia. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Draco Malfoy bisa menerima apa yang tengah dialami Mom, mengerti dengan keadaan Mom. Aku berterima kasih padanya untuk ini. Berterima kasih atas pengertiannya, karena ia tidak seperti Blaise yang merasa takut pada Mom—seolah Mom akan mencekiknya. Dan Pansy Parkinson, yang kadang menganggap rendah Mom. Mengatai Mom dengan sebutan yang sama sekali tidak ingin aku dengar.

Aku masih ingat terakhir kali ia mengatai Mom dengan sebutan itu—Natal lalu, saat kami sedang berkunjung ke Zabini's Mansion. Saat itu aku dan Pansy bertengkar karena marmut peliharaannya yang menghilang tiba-tiba ternyata dijadikan santapan oleh Gris dan hanya tersisa sebelah kaki kecilnya saja. Pansy marah padaku, mengatai Mom tidak waras, gila dan sebagainya. Sungguh! saat itu aku sudah sangat ingin mencekik Pansy sampai ia kehabisan napas. Niatan itu dihalangi oleh Dad, yang saat itu menarikku menjauh. Pansy Pakirson dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya saat itu juga.

"Baiklah, aku rasa Mom juga akan senang bertemu dengan mu." Aku tersenyum tipis, mendorong pintu di depan kami hingga terbuka.

Ruang kamar tidur Mom luas dengan lampu remang nan redup. Temboknya dilapisi kain khusus berwarna putih dengan garis keemasan. Sofa panjang empuk berwarna merah marun bernuansa klasik lengkap dengan mejanya mengisi sudut ruangan. Tak jauh dari sofa, terdapat perapian dan rak buku minimalis yang terpajang banyak buku tentang sihir tertata dengan rapi. Tempat tidur ukuran _queen size_ yang ada di tengah ruangan dilengkapi dengan kelambu putih transparan berbahan kain sutra lembut. Meja rias dengan kaca besar dan lengkap dengan kotak berwarna silver yang berisi riasan di atasnya menambahkan kesan feminis ruangan ini. Satu lemari besar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kayu pohon oak menjukang di sebelah kiri ranjang bersebrangan dengan perapian. Sebuah pintu jendela tinggi menjulang dengan gorden mewah berparaskan kain sutra berwarna merah perunggu tersibak menuju balkon kecil  
menghadap halaman belakang Rowling Luxury Estatte. Sebuah kursi goyang yang terbuat dari anyaman menghadap balkon.

Desir angin perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan melalui pintu jendela balkon yang terbuka. Membuat gorden-gorden dan kelambu ranjang melambai. Aku menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada Mom di dalamnya.

"Mom?" Aku menelusuri kamar, melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu jendela balkon yang terbuka.

Aku bisa mendengar decit kursi goyang yang terbuat dari anyaman itu bergoyang. Lalu aku melongokkan kepalaku ke arah kursi goyang yang terdapat di sudut balkon.

"Aku mencarimu, Mom." Aku mendapati Mom tengah duduk di kursi goyang yang terbuat dari anyaman. Dengan tatapan sama yang selalu diperlihatkannya—sejak saat pertama kali aku mengenal sosoknya sebagai ibuku.

Tatapannya kosong, lurus kedapan, sambil menggenggam buah apel merah di tangannya.

"Hari cerah seperti ini memang harus dinikmati, dan sayang kalau dilewati." Aku berlutut di hadapannya, memberikan senyum tulus sembari menggenggam tangannya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu" Mom mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan kemudian menatap Draco yang masih berdiri di depan pintu jendela balkon.

"Selamat siang, Mommy Avey." ucap Draco melambaikan tangannya. Dan Mom hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi apapun yang tersirat dari wajah cantiknya.

Aku menatap Draco yang tengah memberikan senyum yang dibuat seramah mungkin kepada Mom. Namun, Mom justru mengalihkan pandangannya. Kembali ke rutinitasnya semula. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

Draco Malfoy menelan ludah, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajah runcingnya mengekspresikan raut kebingungan.

Aku tertunduk meringis dalam hati. Namun saat itu juga, aku cepat sadar dan sesegera mungkin merubah ekspresi wajahku menjadi semenyenangkan mungkin. Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah sedih dan kecewa di depan Mom. Tidak boleh!

"Barusan, aku dan Draco baru saja membicarakan tentang asrama mana yang akan kami pilih saat memasuki Hogwarts nanti." Aku tersenyum riang, Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menatap lurus ke depan.

"Draco bersikukuh untuk masuk asrama Slytheryn. Tapi aku, justru belum sama sekali mendapat gambaran apapun." dan Mom masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku mungkin sempat berpikir untuk masuk asrama Ravenclaw, sama seperti Mom. Tapi, Dad menginginkan aku berada di Slytheryn." semilir angin menyentuh kulit dengan lembut. Menyisir rambut _brunette_ bergelombang Mom yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Bahkan, Draco berpikir Asrama Ravenclaw di huni oleh orang-orang yang rata-rata membosankan." Draco mengerling padaku meruncingkan bibirnya. Aku bersikap tak perduli. Jemariku menyingkirkan rambut Mom yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya menyelipkannya kebalik daun telinga.

"Apakah sewaktu bersekolah dulu, kau juga senang bermain Quidditch Mom?" kini Mom mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, menatap ku dengan mata birunya yang segelap dasar laut.

"Quidditch..." ungkap Mom parau. Masih tanpa ekspresi tersirat. Tapi aku tidak peduli, justru ini membuat aku senang. Mom sangat jarang merespon perkataan lawan bicaranya.

Aku bisa melihat Draco menganga tak percaya. Kini aku semakin antusias membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Yeah ... kau senang bermain Quiditch, Mom? Aku memiliki keinginan untuk memasuki tim Quidditch saat masuk Hogwarts nanti. Aku ingin menjadi seorang _Chaser_, sedangkan Draco ingin menjadi seorang _Seeker_. Bukan begitu, Drake?"

"Oh ya... tentu. Kami akan menjadi tim Quiditch yang hebat nanti. Dengan aku sebagai Seeker, Rio sebagai chaser, dan Blaise pada posisi _Beater_." Draco melontarkan perkatannya setelah sekian lama terdiam merangkai kata-kata yang tepat.

Ah! Aku ingin sekali melihat sesimpul senyum dari bibir itu. Ingin sekali! Sungguh, aku rela membayar dengan apapun untuk bisa melihat seulas senyum itu. Aku menahan diri untuk menghela napas dalam-dalam. Aku masih terus memandang Mom dengan mata berbinar. Mom mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipiku. Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Aku bisa merasakan tangan dan jemarinya yang hangat bergetar kuat. Aku sangat terharu dan ingin menangis saat ini. Tidak, tidak ... aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku harus tetap kuat di depan Mom. Berusahalah tetap tegar, Rio.

Tegar!

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Mom." aku memberikan senyum bahagiaku padanya. Aku bisa melihat, Draco berdiri mematung. Menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat. Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Yeah, Drake. Kau harus belajar menghargai dan bersyukur. Kau memiliki ibu yang sangat baik. Sayang padamu, peduli pada mu. Dan dia 'normal'. Bersyukurlah Drake untuk itu. Bersyukurlah!

Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Semburat jingga mewarnai langit senja saat itu. Aku dan Draco, tidak banyak bicara segera keluar dari kamar Mom. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran di kepala masing-masing. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Draco. Aku tidak tahu—tidak peduli. Aku sedang memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan tentang aku dan Mom. Bagaimana jika seandainya, kutukan itu tidak didapat Mom. Aku yakin, aku pasti sudah menjadi seorang anak yang sangat berbahagia di dunia. Tertawa, bercanda, mendapat kasih sayang, dan perhatian dari seorang ibu. Itu pasti hanya ada dalam mimpi indahku.

Suasana masih hening, sampai keheningan dipecahkan oleh Grandma Diane yang datang menghampiri kami dengan membawa sepiring _cookies _coklat dan jus jeruk.

"Melamun, _boys?" _Grandma meletakkan sepiring cookies dan jus jeruk di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Grandma." ucap Draco. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau akan menginap malam ini, Draco?" Grandma bertanya.

"Tidak, aku berjanji pada Mom untuk pulang sehabis senja." ujar Draco sambil menggigit cookiesnya.

"Oh, begitu. Dan kau, Rio?" Grandma mengalihkan pandangan padaku.

Menaruh jus jeruk di atas meja, aku menatap grandma. "Eh, aku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku bingung. Grandma tersenyum padaku.

Grandma Diane memang sudah berumur. Tetapi kecantikannya masih tetap terpancar, bahkan semakin anggun. Grandma terlihat awet muda di umurnya yang ke 65 tahun. Semenjak Grandpa meninggal 2 tahun lalu, Grandma memang lebih terlihat pendiam. Tetapi, Grandma tidak menunjukkan itu kepada siapapun. Ia berusaha menutupinya—rasa kehilangannya. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Granpa.

"Kapan kalian akan membeli perlengkapan sihir kalian?" ucap Grandma masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Mungkin lusa. Dad masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kementrian." jawabku.

"Kerja dan kerja. Mengapa para orang tua selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan mereka?" sambar Draco, menghenyakkan tubuhnya makin dalam ke sofa.

Grandma tertawa kecil, "mereka bekerja keras untuk kalian juga kan?"

"Yeah..." Aku dan Draco menjawab bersamaan, yang disambut lambaian menyepelekan dari Grandma.

"Draco, setelah pulang nanti, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Cissy." Draco menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan. Grandma pun berlalu pergi.

Aku mengenyakkan tubuhku lebih dalam ke dalam sofa. Mencoba memejamkan mata sejenak. Rasa nyaman dan kantuk melingkupiku, sebelum...

"Hey! Jangan meninggalkanku tidur, Jabs!" Draco mengusik rasa nyamanku. Memutar bola mata, aku kembali duduk tegap.

"Apa maumu, Drake? Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Kau mengusirku, Jabs? " Draco mendelik.

Aku menguap dan menutup mulutku dengan tangan. "Kau tahu di mana cerobong asapnya, Drake."

Draco datang kemari dengan cerobong asap. Melalui jaringan _floo_ Malfoy's Manor yang terhubung dengan cerobong asap rumah kami. Jadi, aku maupun Draco bisa kapan saja saling mengunjungi. Hanya dengan berdiri dalam cerobong asap dan lalu membuang segenggam bubuk floo ke dasar cerobong, kau akan hilang ke tempat yang kau sebutkan. Tetapi, jaringan ini hanya bisa digunakan di tempat yang saling terhubung saja.

Aku mengantar Draco ke cerobong asap perapian. Draco mengambil segenggam bubuk floo, dan masuk ke dalam cerobong asap.

"Kau akan membeli perlengkapan sihirmu lusa, Jabs?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu, aku menunggumu di Diagon Aley." senyum—mengapa selalu terlihat seperti itu di mataku—sinis kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

Membuang serbuk floo dalam genggamannya kebawah, Draco berseru, "Malfoy's Manor!" api hijau menyambarnya dan seketika Draco menghilang.

Aku meninggalkan cerobong asap perapian, melenggangkan tubuhku ke lantai atas menuju kamar tidurku. Dua pintu hitam tinggi menghadang di hadapanku, bertuliskan inisial nama ku 'RJR'. Aku mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar. Lalu menutupnya dengan asal dan kuat sehingga aku bisa mendengar pintu tertutup dengan suara keras di belakangku. Aku langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang mewah yang berukuran_ king size _itu, tak peduli dengan pintu jendela balkon yang masih terbuka. Aku menghenyakkan diri dan bergelung dengan nyaman, dan memejamkan mata perlahan. Rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat menyerangku. Membawaku ke alam bawah sadar dan terbang ke awan-awan memasuki ruang hampa berkabut putih dengan banyak pintu di dalamnya. Ruangan dengan sejuta pintu bertuliskan _'Dream'._

**TBC**_  
_

* * *

**Celoteh Author :**

**Mission Imposible 1 Complette!**

**Hai.. saya author baru di sini. Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya. Masukan, saran, kritikan 'membangun' dan hal lain semacamnya yang bisa membuat fic ini di sukai para reader sekalian.**

**Saya membuat Fic ini di karenakan rasa ketidak puasan saya sebagai 'reader and the viewer' karena Hermione Grangger ber-happy ending dengan Ronald Weasley.**

**Fic ini akan lebih saya fokuskan kepada RJR (OC) dan Hermione Grangger.**

**Saya benar-benar bingung memberi judul untuk fic ini. Semoga para reader tidak terganggu dengan judul yang saya buat.**

**Dan please, **_**please **_**banget kasih saya kritikan, flame juga boleh asal gak subjektif sehingga bisa membuat tulisan saya lebih bagus. Terutama tentang tanda baca. atau apa aja deh. Pleasee :)  
**

**-REVIEW PLEASE!-**


End file.
